Harper's Suffering
by rocky2
Summary: Harper's life on Earth is revealed while he is interrogated infront of the crew of Andromeda. p.s this is my first fanfic so please, please, please, review
1. Thoughts

All the usual copyright recognition to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry, and I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dylan, Becka, Trance, Rev, Tyr and Rommie were standing a few feet away from Harper who at this moment was chained to a device that looked very much like the old electric chairs that were used for execution in Earth centuries ago.  
  
Dylan restrained himself knowing full well the Kalimari would let Harper go if the Andromeda threatened the planet, but he knew if he did this he Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant would be saying that he and his crew were above the law. Despite everything Dylan still believed in the law.  
  
Becka on the other hand was restraining herself from slapping Dylan 'How can Dylan do this?……….sure Harper agreed but still all Dylan has to do is tell them Harper is leaving, and these walking carpets, excuse me KALIMARI would just let him go……….How can Dylan do this?'  
  
If anybody asked Tyr about his feelings about Harper Tyr would tell that person he "has no feelings about the little man, except annoyance" or if he had been asked the same question just after he saved Harper's life by risking his own (which was becoming an alarmingly regular occurrence) Tyr would say something like "He is a good engineer, and it will improve my chances of survival if he is lives". But the truth was he had a soft spot for Harper, not only had Harper earned his respect (an extremely hard task for a non-Nietzschean) but since his time on the Andromeda Harper had become something like a little brother to the Nietzschean. So to stop himself from crossing the room ripping way Harper's restrains and then unleashing his anger on the Kalimari Tyr tried to divert his attention. He did this by remembering how they had all been led to this point in time. 


	2. banquets and suprises

All the usual copyright recognition to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry, and I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dylan had just signed another planet to the Commonwealth and was now celebrating the charter with the leaders of the planet on the Andromeda Ascendant. The Kalimari at fist look looked like apes covered in fur, infact they seemed very much like the legendary Bigfoot of Earth (which had become extinct once the Nietzscheans had taken over Earth). But their eyes gave them away, it was clear to anyone who looked in the eyes of the Kalimari that these were no primates.  
  
The crew (except Tyr) had taken an instant like to the Kalimari which was why there was such a feeling of joy in the dining hall. Rev found it hard to believe that in only three days he had converted more than a dozen Kalimari to Wayism, infact before agreeing to sign the charter the Kalimari insisted that Captain Dylan let them download everything the Andromeda had on Wayism, which Dylan had been only to happy to do.  
  
Star Brighter was telling Rev about another Wayist that had passed Kalamar decades ago but was killed by a radical group of Kalimari called the Zan Stu Protectors, who believed that all teachings of any religion except Zan Stu (the ancient and only religion in Kalamar) was sacrilege. Rev gathered that because the Kalimari had little defence when it came to protecting their planet they believed that contacting any outsiders could be dangerous, and so had not asked for another Wayist or any information that would make them conspicuous in the galaxy.  
  
Rev after refusing the Kalimari's offer to stay here and teach for the 22nd time once again promised himself that once he was able to contact a Wayist monastery he would tell them about Kalimar, he hoped that the divine would allow him to keep this promise. It was clear that the Kalimari were sick and tired of the teachings of Zan Stu. As a Wayist Rev tried to not feel pride, but he was finding it harder and harder to conceal the smile that threatened on his face. When the Kalimari had told Dylan that before they signed anything they would like everything the Andromeda had on Wayism he had finally understood why Harper after completing a very hard task told everybody that he was a genius and they should bow down to him.  
  
Dylan was also enjoying himself not only because another planet had signed the charter but also because he could see the delight on the crews face except Tyr's and Rommie's. He was not surprised since Tyr only had a smile on his face when he had proved that he was superior. Although Rommie was not smiling Dylan could tell that she was feeling relaxed, and once again Dylan started thinking about the difference between Rommie and Andromeda 'Sure Rommie was Andromeda but she was also more than that she was kind, although many could not see it she had a wicked sense of humour and lips that just begged to be kis STOP IT DYLAN………. What happens if one day you have to order Andromeda to destroy herself in the name of the commonwealth, you will not be betraying your ship, your friend, but also your lover. Besides in 50 years time if you are not killed while trying to rebuild the commonwealth (and that is a big if) then you will be a weak old man, barely able to stand, see, hear, you may even be senile……….No Andromeda deserves someone like Gabriel………..And now that he had completely depressed himself I think its time to give the toast' Dylan stood up "I would like to give a toast to the Commonwealth, I am sure that with the help of the Kalimari we will rebuild it, but I hope that once it is rebuilt it will be as it was. A symbol of peace and hope throughout the galaxy. Sanufalu". When the Kalimari said Sanufalu back with smiles on their faces Dylan knew he had made the right choice in saying the tradition words of the Kalimari which meant long live peace.  
  
After dinner the Kalimari had asked for another tour of the ship Tyr had instantly become even more tense and Harper couldn't help but ask him why his eye was twitching. The crew of the Andromeda snickered quietly while the Kalimari had laughed very loudly (the Kalimari had stopped once Tyr growled and glared at them) Dylan to stop any bloodshed quickly told them that it would be a pleasure and that they should start the tour right now (the Kalimari were only to willing).  
  
Trace had asked Dylan if she could take some of the Kalimari and show them the plants, seeing that many of the Kalimari had only wanted the tour to see the plants Dylan agreed. Star Brighter went with Rev but not until he told Trance that after he had a few words with the Wayist he would come to her and also "see those lovely plants that have been blessed by being taken care of by an angel". It should have been a line, but it was clear to all who heard the old Kalimari he meant every word of it. Trance could not small the blush that was forming and Harper could not help but think how cute she looked, and thought that once he had finished recoiling the gravitational pull receiving transmitter he would join Trance.  
  
In a little while and after Harper had finished wrapping the coil around one of Andromeda's many parts he thought it was time to see his sparkly purple babe 'His………….Possessive much'.  
  
While Dylan was telling the Kalimari about the engine of the Andromeda Rommie told Dylan that someone had cut her power to section 5c of Andromeda and then screams were heard. Tyr was the first to act running towards the basketball court, and once he reached there he stood amazed. There was Harper sitting on top of a Kalimari that had to be twice its his size punching the Kalimari on the face with such viciousness that he could hear the bones breaking. Dylan was the first to react to the situation he ran towards Harper. Tyr could not decide who was more surprised when Harper kicked the highguards feet from under him and said the words "Death smiles at us all".  
  
Becka who just stood there could not believe what had happened the man standing infront of her was not Harper, he was something else. Someone who looked like Harper but whose eyes held only hate……….so much hate, and a smile that chilled her to the bone.  
  
In the silence that followed something happened to Harper, Rev could swear that he saw Harper changing like a chameleon changes its colours. And as Harper said the words "look……….I can explain everything" Rev realised just as he had hidden his instincts and just as he hid the darkness within his soul Harper had done the exact same. But who was he truly the cocky engineer or a blood covered man who was viciously beating a Kalimari to death and enjoying every second of it……….and did he really want the answer 


	3. Wolf in sheep's clothing

All the usual copyright recognition to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry, and I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Harper sat there he thought how stupid the situation was.  
  
There was a chance the crew of Andromeda, the people who thought they knew him best would see behind his mask and get a glimpse of the real Harper (or should he say Alexander).  
  
When he started using the Commonwealth technology something that had been dead for over two centuries……….he was just Harper  
  
When he started maintaining the Andromeda, despite the fact that it had taken over 40 of the best engineers the Commonwealth had just to maintain the engine room alone……….he was just Harper  
  
When he had built the avatar of the Andromeda Rommie in his spare time……….he was just Harper  
  
A billion and one things he had done that should have clued any member on Andomeda that he was not what he seemed, but not once had anybody actually look behind his façade or as Harper called it his mask.  
  
That's not to say that everything was a lie, sure he planned his moves like a game of chess. He shouted out "I'm a freekin genius" when he was a afraid someone may actually ask him how a simple Earth by had the knowledge and skills he possessed, or said suggestive innuendoes to "Romdoll" when she had a chance to question him. But deep down Alexander had a lot of Harper in him.  
  
Then again they say that the most evil human in history "Simon the Fahrer" had a mistress Luciana that he truly loved, how can a man without any goodness at all be capable of love?  
  
Was the identity of Harper that he had created Alexander's Luciana? Was he a monster? Would the Andromeda crew find out about his past? If they found out would they disown him or worse take him to the Drago-Kasov for his crimes? Were they actually crimes?  
  
So many questions that were plaguing his mind all because in a moment of weakiness (although Tyr would probably call it a moment of strength) a moment when had let his hate overcome him once again.  
  
Many people have heard the power of love, how if a mother is trapped beneath a fala-boulder the child somehow manages to pick the fala-boulder up. Or how when a child is trapped beneath a shuttle the mother manages to somehow manages to pick the shuttle up. Impossible tasks made possible by the power of love. But people rarely hear about the power of hate. A hate so powerful it cools the soul, a hate so powerful that the rage it creates cannot be contained by the body……….a hate so powerful that's is viciousness would make a the Magog's drool. Alexander Harper Shay now known as Seamus Zalazny Harper had not only heard about the power of hate, but lived it.  
  
And now its curse was once again threatening to destroy him. 


	4. Let the games begin

All the usual copyright recognition to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry, and I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury" The Kalimari spoke in a calm voice which was the complete contrast of his body language that seemed excited, nervous, terrified at once.  
  
Beka, Dylan, Rommie, Tyr and Trance knew that this was his first case or at least his first case that was of such a magnitude.  
  
"My client Mr Umm wait a minute....A hereit.....no..Aha nonono that isn't....of course....nope that isn't it"  
  
"Well at least he's stopped walking" Beka replied wondering why this imbecile had been given such an important case.  
  
Star brighter answered the unspoken question "He was given this case because he is the son of a very important Kalimari. But do not judge him harshly even though his social skills are not up to par as Captain Dylan's you will find that Breeze flow is good, and a honest Kalimari."  
  
"A honest lawyer, yea right" Beka replied with a scorn. Not caring if Breeze flow was good as long as he got Harper out of here."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury my client Mr Harper would like to plead not guilty" Breeze flow spoke out with obvious pride.  
  
The words this is going to be a long day hung in the air.  
  
"Respectable jury and hounourable judge my client Mr umm, Mr.......what was your"  
  
"Harper" Harper replied thinking if this was a punishment..........or a torture, that's it they would get this idiot to stand here all day until finally his client got so upset that he would confess to everything.  
  
His not so silent growl was met with disapproved glances and Harper thought `I have been spending way to much time with Tyr'  
  
Tyr thought `The boy has been spending to much time with me'  
  
The entire crew of the Andromeda, except Trance were thinking that both `Tyr and Harper were spending way to much time with each other'  
  
Trance was looking at Harper with a look that displayed, kindness and affection `Poor, poor Harper. Although he doesn't talk about it it's plain to see that he has been through a lot..........and..........and..........and he shouldn't have to go through anymore' as she finished her thought tears were in her eyes. But of course one of the many advantages of her body was her control. With one quick thought she had schooled her features back to her cheerful self.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman of the jury I will prove that Mr Harper is guilty of killing a Kalimari named Ash's Hope in cold blood and attempting to kill another Kalimari Sea Larvae." The prosecuting lawyer said this in a calm peaceful manner very much like Breeze flow except that his entire being radiated calm. It was as if he was telling a beautiful story, and you didn't want to divert your attention incase you missed once. When he sat it was with a grace of a dancer.  
  
The Kalimari charged with prosecuting was Cloud singer IV and he was said to be the best lawyer in Kalimar. Cloud singer IV was obviously the biggest Kalimari the crew of the Andromeda had seen. Even The Kalimari that towered Tyr and Dylan looked nothing more than little children compared to this man, which made his soft soken words and other attributes, calm demeaner and rich voice all the more impressive.  
  
Star Brighter spoke "impressive isn't he"  
  
"His father must be very proud" Bekka sneered  
  
"Oh I am" Star Brighter replied.  
  
At this point the entire crew who had barely been listning to the discussion stared at Star Brighter  
  
Tyr walked a few steps toward star brighter and said in a very quite voice that seemed as he was screeming "What game are you playing"  
  
When Star Brighter was about to reply Tyr grabbed him and looked in his eyes and said in a even quiter voice "If your answer is a lie..........you...........will..........regret..........it"  
  
Dylan being a seasoned fighter could see the shivers running through Tyr and knew any second now he would lose control, which would mean he would have 2 crewmembers sitting in that infernal chair.  
  
"I think it would be in your best interests if you answer Tyr" Dylan spoke hoping this way Star brighter would tell them everything allowing Tyr to focus on something else"  
  
"Cloud singer IV believes that joining the Commonwealth is a big mistake."  
  
"And that is the reason he is prosecuting Harper?" Bekka questioned  
  
"My son is against joining the Commonwealth, because of old earth saying Mr Harper told me "if it isn't broken, don't fix it" and many believe Kalimar is not broken. The reason why he is prosecuting Harper is because he thinks Harper is guilty. Even you must admit the evidence is not in his favour"  
  
"Well at least we know which parent he takes after" Beka said once again looking at the Harper, who had his head down refusing to meet anybodies gaze.  
  
After Tyr glared at Star Brighter one last time he watched the scenes unfold infront of him.  
  
The jury had come back from the room after swearing to uphold the truth. Rommie thought this was very much like the Earth system when the witness were asked to swear the truth before testifying.  
  
For some reason she was thinking a lot about Earth  
  
And the thought she would lose her friend Harper over a lie was upsetting her, and making her more than just angry.  
  
Rommie knew this was a lie because the odds of him doing what the Kalimari were suggesting were extremely low when compared to the behaviour he had displayed since the time he had entered Andromeda. There was also the fact Harper was her engineer and her friend. She did not have any friends unless you counted Dylan..........who was something more than just a friend.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, as you can see Mr Harper has port that allows him to interact with a computer. Dr Stream Glider, without a doubt the most successful Kalimari in his profession has created a device which he refers to as the Dream Weaver. The device plugs into a port very much like Mr Harpers and displays on a screan what the person is thinking..........and the persons past." Cloud singer IV looked at the shocked faces of everyone in the room and allowed what he had said to sink in.  
  
The crew of Andromeda was amazed, the kind of technology Cloud singer IV had described was not made. It could revolutionarise interrogation no secret would be safe.  
  
"There is a problem though. The dream weaver only works if the person it is being used on wants to work. Just like a person can not talk without willing to talk so the dream weaver will not work with the person actually willing it to work.........focusing on his past and pushing his memories into the dream weaver"  
  
Dylan was getting excited not only would the Kalimar give him the dream weaver (thanks to the section on technology on the charter), but also there was little chance it would be used for evil purposes since the person actually had to want the dream weaver to work. Also now the Kalimari would see that Harper was innocent. But was it safe?  
  
All these thoughts entered Dylan's brain in a second.  
  
"The dream weaver" Cloud singer IV continued "has been tested and deemed safe. Of course since it is Mr Harper that will be using the dream weaver it is his choice whether he wants to use it or not. But unless Mr Harper has not changed his mind his answer will be yes" Cloud singer IV looked at Harper expectantly.  
  
----------Begin Harper's flashback----------  
  
"According to ancient Kalimari law, which is was stopped being used a long time ago because it was considered barbaric, if a non-Kalamari breaks the law he and his companions will share the same fate. Which means if you were found guilty both you and the entire crew of the Andromeda would have died" Cloud singer IV spoke in a slow way as if explaining to a child  
  
"Well lucky for me it was stopped being used a long time ago." Harper replied in a cocky grin  
  
"Have you heard of the fatim plague, of course you haven't. To the Kalimari it is harmless, but to humans, it is very deadly." All kindness had gone out from the eyes of Cloud singer IV and all Harper could see in his eyes was a coldness. Part of Harper was afraid while another part.....an older part was grinning with anticipation. There was few things that could compare with feeling after he had taken down an enemy who held all the cards.  
  
"Now you have two choices the first when I ask you to try the dream weaver you say no, in which case one of my men release the virus. Since it is airborne it will affect your crew within a matter and seconds. The fatim plague will kill humans within 5 minutes, and since even I do not know where the cure is your crew will have little chance of survival"  
  
"What about Rommie, she won't"  
  
"Aah yes, your little avatar" Cloud singer IV interrupted "Well there it seems that you did not stop Ash's hope. With one touch of a button the ship will be defenceless"  
  
Harper laughed knowing that if he did this and asked how that was possible Cloud singer IV arrogance would leave him little choice to not answer  
  
"Ash's hope has placed a program in the ship that adds onto a small program which I believe is somehow connected to the personality of the Avatar which you call Rommie. It basically tells the program to stop all its function and find out the number of infininity, if the ship can not find out the number of infinity within 0.00025 seconds it should send the question to 3 interconnecting programs while still trying to find out the number. Soon the entire ship will be working on the program"  
  
At the look on Harper's face  
  
"I know it is a simple program, but sometimes the simplest plan is the best"  
  
When Cloud singer IV was leaving Harper quickly said  
  
"Number 1, why not simply Andromeda kill the crew and number 2 what is a dream weaver"  
  
Cloud singer IV said "I have not killed the crew yet because now is not the time and the dream weaver is a device which will allow me to see your past"  
  
"My past is not important" Harper replied making sure he did not miss any of the Kalimari's body language"  
  
"No but your brain is"  
  
----------End Harper's flashback----------  
  
Harper looked into the eyes of Cloud singer IV and said "If the dream weaver will prove my innocence then I accept"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Since this is my first fanfic I am finding some difficulties, for example I have tried to get the words in bold or italic, but even though I can get the words in bold and italic on Microsoft Word when I upload the story on Fanfiction.net the writing is normal. If any other fanfic writer wants to help me out please write down what I can do on the review section,  
  
Thanks 


	5. Win the War not the Battle

All the usual copyright recognition to Tribune and Gene Roddenberry, and I do not own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Electricity started to go through Harper and Harper started shaking in the chair and started muttering  
  
"Process code braker" Harper whispered 'please Rom Doll tell me you heard that………. An old man's face flashed before the eyes and a he whispered in Harper's ears It matters not who wins the battle as long as you win the war. Checkmate. A board is shown It is clear that almost all of the white pieces have been taken except 3, and the black pieces are all on the board. ……….. The old man was playing with the white pieces'  
  
paRbaEnsL baE agAnaS baE vbCbaOndD gHanAbcR jsP vfEv bR 113hg6 viCnoOnaNlkTabIbcN meT kmPbaRknObaG gvRaaA muMmm6mm6aa6 5sghahuooiqhh  
  
When Rommy heard Harper she immediately ran the code breaker program it was simple to break the code since it was count a letter and then wait two letter.  
  
What surprised Rommy was the fact that not only had Harper given out this code under what seemed to be like great pain but also the way he was muttering had he not have said 'Process code breaker' at the beginning Rommy would have truly believed that his muttering was nothing more that the muttering of a man going through extreme pain  
  
-----Code break begin. Time 10:03 25 21 43 ----  
  
RELEASE CODE HARPER 36 CONTINT PROG  
  
-----Code break end. Time 10:03 25 21 44 ----  
  
Another question now one of many plagued Rommie. Why does Harper want me to erase all the data drive when I gain a virus, even though I have a backup it will make more sense to release program. But more importantly why is he telling me this now????????  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
All of a sudden a Harper lay still Cloud singer IV who had been talking with Dr Stream Glider trying to find out why Harper was muttering came forward.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen as you can see Harper is now in a state sleep not unlike a hypnotic trance that we learn while following the teachings of the benevolent Zan Stu."  
  
Murmers were heard aroud the courtroom too quite and to many to hear what the thoughts were on this statement.  
  
"How old are you" Cloud singer IV asked  
  
"27" Harper  
  
"What is your name" Cloud singer IV asked this time leaning on the chair. It was clear the answer Harper replied was completely unexpected, because Harper had just said "Alexander Harper Shay"  
  
  
  
The courtroom was silent Cloud singer IV trusting his instincts which had won him many cases asked "If Alexander Harper Shay is your name why do you tell everyone your name is Seamus Zelanzy Harper"  
  
Harper replied in a tone which was so even he seemed as if he was a computer programmed to talk "5 years ago I had memory blocks placed around my brain. I changed my name because I wanted a fresh start"  
  
"But you memory blocks have started aroding haven't they"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you killed in cold blood"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Despite the monotonous tone the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant felt like Harper had been asked a ridiculouse question  
  
Breeze flow interrupted "Now wait here I apologise for interrupting, I know it wasn't nice mmm Sorry. Ah yes I wanted to say that we will find out everything once we get this contraption working why not get it working? Mmm sorry for interrupting again I now it was rather rude even though I'm a lawyer I hope I didn't offe"  
  
Cloud singer IV interrupted "I wanted to make sure that Mr Harper or whatever his name my be was completely within the grasp of the dream weaver, but you do have a point I have proven that…………. What exactly are you doing"  
  
"Oh I was just umm what was I Oh you mean of course you mmmm aaa I was just trying to turn on the night dreamer"  
  
"The judge spoke with his head on his hand obviously trying to ignore Breeze flows antics the machine is called the dream weaver and you are trying to turn on what is called a coffee machine"  
  
If kalimari's could blush then Breeze flow would be have been very red. But before he could say anything Cloud singer IV spoke out loud in an calm cultured voice which in no way betrayed his inner turmoil.  
  
"Mr Harper show me the most important glimpses of your life in a chronological order"  
  
"Now wait yo you you just can't ask somebody that…suppose he's important glimpse is of the umm you know….you know" and Breeze flow gave the universal description of breasts."  
  
The judge looked like he was going to start banging his head on a wall. But instead of doing that he asked Cloud singer IV to only show the night of the murder.  
  
Cloud singer IV replied "I can't do that the Dream weaver works on brain waves and the human brain waves first looks at the past then the present or the future. But what I can do is fast forward any parts that show Mr Harper being intimate. Besides the past of Mr Harper will clearly show his state of mind while he committed the atrocious crime of killing"  
  
"Hey stop that you you you bad lawyer. I mean we don't even know if he did kill mmm who is he supposed to have killed again?"  
  
The judge spoke "Objection sustained know lets see Mr Harper's life"  
  
As the huge visual display unit that was set up on the wall of the court room started glowing the judge muttered "this is going to boring"  
  
  
  
So what do you think. is Harper's life going to be boring ???  
  
Only one way to find out 


End file.
